


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, biker!Nori, fem!Bombur, festival au, implied dwalin/thorin, music festival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festivals; people everywhere, loud music, drinking. </p>
<p>Perhaps even a girl - a stranger, a very special one - and a biker with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's currently a festival in my town, so, this is slightly inspired by that.  
> Also I really love Modern AUs, and thanks to Tagath I've gained a love for Bombur/Nori.
> 
> I've already started the second chapter, even though this is a bit unpolished, but I wanted to upload it before I left...to...do more research...on festivals and socializing. Yes. That.

Nori would forever be grateful to Bofur for that moment.

The moment when Bofur didn’t think about consequences and instead introduced his younger sister Bombur to Nori. Hand on her back to push her close enough that Nori could see her, screaming the words so Nori could hear them through the loud music of the festival. Bofur, having lost his common sense after the fourth beer, then stumbled away - he did say something about needing to piss, and wanting to find a friend of his - and left the curvy girl in the black dress alone with Nori. 

There was about two seconds of silence (well, not talking - the music was still loud) during which Nori tried so very hard to not stare inappropriately, and then he leaned forward, hands still in his pockets on his biker jacket. “How about a beer?”

Seeing the hesitant expression on Bombur’s face, he quickly added: “I’ll pay.”

“...fine. One.”

And so, the bearded man in the biker jacket smugly grinned as he walked the short ginger girl to the bar, ordered two beers and handed her one. The smug grin stayed as he followed her around when she walked through the crowds to find her friends, and when she stopped by a food stand for noodles (which she so generously shared with him). 

“Nori, there yeh are!” was the only warning before Nori found himself in a very loose chokehold, one large, tattooed hand ruffling his hair.

Twisting and turning to get away from the man behind him, he hissed out a “Oh fuck off, don’t mess with my hair.”

“Don’t swear in front of the kids,” growled the man beside the tattooed one, but Nori shrugged it off.

“They’ve got to have heard you two swear as well, Dwalin’s as bad as me,” he pointed out before starting to introduce Bombur, only to find that she wasn’t there anymore. “Where’d she go?”

“She’d had enough of your foul mouth, obviously,” Thorin teased with a small grin. 

“Assholes,” Nori laughed, waving at them - as well as the pre-teens poking each other behind Thorin - before he left to find Bombur.

After an hour of trying to find her, he gave up and walked home. The disappointment of losing track of her was only weighed up by the fact that he had Bofur’s number - the possibility of making him bring Bombur, or getting her number from Bofur, felt like a little bit of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobs because I loved this chapter even though it was halfway shitty ;w;

Five texts to Bofur, none of them resulted in a reply. Perhaps he was too hungover - perhaps he’d get a dozen apologizing messages later. Nori only prayed Bofur hadn’t lost his phone, because that phone number was all he had. No address, no last name: Nori wasn’t sure, but they could be from out of town, and then he’d never meet them again.

It was hard to know, having met Bofur on the first day of the festival but never before. 

“Are you sure you got the right number then?” Dori asked at lunch, and Nori regretted so badly that he had told his brother to begin with. “Maybe they didn’t want to meet you again.”

“What? What the hell is your problem?” Nori frowned, scratching his nail against the table - had he not been so distressed he’d likely scratch long and hard enough to leave a mark. “I didn’t do anything to make them dislike me, I bought them both beer.”

“No need to get a hissy fit, brother. Perhaps they live far away and decided to go home early? She can’t spend the whole week waiting for you to find her again, you know.”

Far more annoyed than Nori had hoped he would be, he figured he’d go to the festival and look for her anyways. Every flash of ginger hair nearly made his heart jump out from his chest, and when he got close enough to see it wasn’t Bombur, the utter disappointment soured his day until the next flash of ginger.

It was funny - although, perhaps not to Nori - that only when he sat down on a stone stairway, disappointed and tired of searching did a giggle emerge and a hand touched his back. 

“Nori, how are you?” Bombur laughed.

As if she was the sun, his day suddenly felt brighter. 

She giggled again. “Would you like to get a beer?”

“Yes.” He didn’t even think before speaking.

It didn’t take long to figure out just how drunk Bombur was, stumbling and twirling and giggling like a little girl. Nori tried to not admit to himself how adorable she was, even when so drunk she had to lean on him half the time. What was that thing Dori kept repeating? _Don’t take advantage of people_. Nori never did, really, never, but did that mean his older brother trusted him? No.

So, by the time Bombur got so dizzy he had to carry her away from the bar, he smiled gently and attempted to pry a location out of her. “Is there an address or something- I mean you should probably sleep a bit, but I don’t know where you live. Want me to carry you somewhere?”

“We, ah, we have a tent.” She giggled, as if someone had said something funny. “Bofur and I, we have a yellow tent.”

The only yellow tent in a sea of blue and black and green, close to the river, furthest from the tiny mud road, Nori had no problem spotting it on the campground for those who visited town specifically for the festival. The small yellow tent felt bigger on the inside, everything was bright and warm, and yet Bombur fell asleep the second Nori laid her down on the orange sleeping bag, dress still on while he removed her shoes. 

Perhaps Bofur would be upset, perhaps he’d think Nori _did_ take advantage of Bombur, but Nori didn’t want to leave her - alone, drunk and asleep in the yellow tent - so he curled up by her feet and fell asleep to her soft breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got drunk (first and so far only time) I didn't feel sick, just...dizzy. This was supposed to be some sort of explanation as to why Bom reacts like that, when the most common way of writing drunk is "she felt sick and threw up on his shoes".
> 
> Also, I didn't make Bom thin, she's chubby as frick, but the fact that she's short makes her a teeny bit lighter. Also Nori's kinda strong, going to the gym regularly with Dwalin and all. Additionally, will can go a long way: he willed himself to carry her u v u


End file.
